A Different Path
by sarahspoonhands
Summary: Ahsoka sets out to figure out her life after leaving the Jedi Order. When she ends up on Onderon, she begins to realize how much she had been missing.


**A/N: This is from Ahsoka's POV set right at the end of the series. I really hope you all like it! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite! I'll try to update once a week if it gets good reception! **

"I know."

I really did know. But none of that mattered now. I couldn't stay here with the Jedi. I had to figure out my own path. I knew now that I had to leave to do that.

I walked away into the setting sun with sadness in my heart. I was leaving behind Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Plo Koon, and so many others, but I knew I had to go. Everything inside me wanted to run back to my master and let him tell me everything was going to be all right. That wasn't an option though.

What was I going to do now? The Jedi were my life, Anakin was right about that. I couldn't go back to my old life. I needed to leave behind the Jedi; I needed to leave Coruscant. I needed help though.

Everyone from the Jedi Order was out of the question. I didn't really want to go back to Ventress. I also didn't want the embarrassment of going to any of her not so close friends; I really didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

I would go to Padme. Just for a couple of days to get my feet back on the ground. Hopefully she would keep Anakin out of the house while that was happening.

Yes, I knew about their marriage. I had suspected something for a while, but it wasn't until I overheard them talking one day in Padme's office that I was sure. I didn't know what to think about it, but then I remembered the way they looked at each other when they thought I wasn't watching, and I understood. They loved each other.

I sort of remembered where Padme's apartment was. Anakin had taken me there once before to deliver news about the Senate.

When I got there, I pushed the communicator that went up to her room.

"Yes?" Padme's voice said.

"It's Ahsoka," I said, "Can I come up?"

"Yes, yes, come up!"

The lift opened and I climbed on. I tried to calm myself on the way up. I didn't want to break down in front of Padme, but I was scared I would when I started talking about it.

The turbo lift opened and Padme was standing next to it, waiting for me. It took one look at my face for hers to fill with concern. I walked off of the lift and the two of us walked over to the couch.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The Council, and Anakin, asked me back," I said, "But I just couldn't go back. Not after everything I've been through. I just couldn't look at the Jedi the same way again."

"You left?" Padme asked, sympathy in her eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days until I figure it out."

"Absolutely," She said, "Stay for as long as you need to."

"I know this is asking a lot," I said, "But I really don't face Anakin right now."

Padme looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out how I knew. Then she nodded. "I understand. I'll do what I can."

She stood up, and I followed. She walked down a hallway and stopped at one of the doorways. "You can sleep in here," She said, "We can sort everything out later, you should sleep. If you need anything at all, come find me."

"Thank you, Padme."

She walked out of the room and the door slid shut. I climbed into the big bed and fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

I blinked my eyes open as the morning sunlight came through the windows. I wasn't sure where I was for a minute. Then I remembered and it all came crashing down on me.

I sat up and folded my legs and began to meditate. Yes, I was no longer a Jedi, but that didn't mean I couldn't still practice Jedi ways. I meditated on a solution to my biggest question. Where was I supposed to go? After a while I opened my eyes. I had an idea.

I walked out of my room and into the main room of Padme's apartment. She was sitting the couch, talking to a hologram of Anakin. She flicked her eyes over to me, said something to Anakin and shut off the hologram. I swallowed. I really couldn't face him right now. Even thinking about him hurt.

I sat down next to Padme. "Anakin and Obi-Wan are trying to find your lightsabers for you." She said.

I nodded. "I think I know what I want to do."

"What's that?" Padme asked.

I took a breath. "I think I want to go to Onderon."

"Why Onderon?"

"I have some good friends there. I helped a band of rebels overthrow their Separatist king and take back the government."

"Was Lux Bonteri one of them?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, he was."

"I'll see if I can contact him." She said with a smile, "I put some food out for you in the kitchen, go eat."

I walked out of the room feeling a little less lost than I had when I woke up.


End file.
